


i will watch your lips curve in a smooth combat

by zuriism



Series: jealous. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ill make you click with reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will watch your lips curve in a smooth combat

A memory of someone kind. Someone you cared about. Someone who was in your life no more.

It wasn't love. It wasn't. They had others that they loved. Unsurprisingly, none of them were you. And you were incapable of loving. You still are. So what you had wasn't love. Not in the traditional sense.

You'd spent most of your lives around each other. You'd been through ups and downs. Every miniscule change. Every giant one. Being together for so long, there was not a single detail that you didn't know about each other. It was impossible to decide if this was a good thing. It was simply a thing.

Until it wasn't.

Until it wasn't.

Until they told you about their crushes, their childhood loves. And you seethed. You simmered and suffered. And you didn't tell them. And they didn't know. And suddenly there were tons of things you didn't know about each other.

Until you got aggressive, and they got passive, and suddenly you were walking on eggshells around each other. Suddenly everything was an argument. Suddenly your mood would plummet. Suddenly theirs would skyrocket. Suddenly you were more different than you'd ever thought possible. Suddenly.

 

Until it wasn't sudden.

Until you noticed that there had always been something there, waiting for its chance to prey on your weary souls.

Until you noticed the common denominator.

Until you noticed it was him.

The childhood friend. The crush. The one that they always prioritized over you. The one that earned your hatred. The one the made you jealous. The one that they loved.

Him.


End file.
